


Adventure of a Lifetime.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [46]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Journey, M/M, Sentient Objects, angsty, staples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: In a village of fear, a lone paperclips dreams to live free...In an aisle devoid of love, a lone 'That was easy!' button yearns for happiness, sentiment and friendship...When these two lives collide in an impossible twist of fate, how will the world of Staples survive their beautiful union? And will the unlikely duo finslly receive what they want? Or will their friendship leave them desiring something else...?





	Adventure of a Lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this apparently.
> 
> I love Staples. It's so sad that it's an Office Depot now. It will always be Staples in my heart.

Aisle after aisle, an endless mess of twists, turns, and even more cracks to venture into and be lost forever. Amidst the masses, a lone paperclip wandered far from home in Aisle 3, past the Gods of their world, named after the very essence of the world itself- Staples, past the highlighters, past the marker pens, past the printers and past the cork boards, until eventually he found that there was no clear way back home.

He was lost.

The aisle he now stood in was unfamiliar to him. It contained many miscellaneous items, including an array of strange red buttons with the word 'easy' printed on them in 'easy' to read white text. Curiously and with some trepidation he approached one, wondering if perhaps they could give him directions to his home village, the most beautiful and loving place in the entire world.

"That was easy." The loud, masculine voice startled a scream out of the paperclip as he fell backwards onto the surface of the aisle. Looking up frantically for the Giant which tried to kill him, all he saw were the buttons. Nervously, adrenaline still pumping through his metal body, he went back to the buttons. Gingerly, he came a little closer to one shiny button and softly pressed down.

"THAT WAS EASY!" It screamed. Paper clip screamed back, terrified for his life. The button stared back at him in silence, then smiled warmly, "Oh, you're not a human," Then he gasped, "You're a paperclip, aren't you? Oh my gosh I've wanted to meet a paperclip for, like, ever! Y'know, we don't get much love in this aisle, not like you guys. I mean I know that you're only tokens of love because you hold important documents together and stop them from getting lost until a staple can bless them with its presence and also because that one guy in the navy gave your ancestor to his significant other who was also in the navy to celebrate their love even though he made a whole beautiful sugar sculpture just for him and, and-"

"-Forgive me for interrupting, but I'm afraid that us paperclips aren't tokens of love anymore. Ever since the two guys you mentioned died alongside our ancestor, we have given up being sultry pressies to instead travel the path of the aisles in search of enlightenment." Paperclip spoke with a heavy heart, for the button was right in that his aisle needed more love. But paperclips couldn't love anymore. Not after so many Giants had taken their villages away, until only his own was left.

"So you can't love because you're looking for the truth? That's a kinda sad existence if you ask me." Button answered calmly, fortunately not continuing in his fanboy rant.

"Not particularly. This is just how we live. 'Tis the metallic way." Paperclip kept his voice even, without displaying any form of alignment other than true neutral because he was boss at dungeons and dragons.

"Why?" Button asked honestly, but Paperclip couldn't honestly answer. He had no idea why.

"I don't know." He decided not to make something up. Lying was against the metallic way.

"Well, maybe instead of following your metallic way, you should do something and find out." Those words were the most beautiful that Paperclip had ever heard, and already he felt excitement coursing through his cheap metallic parts. He wanted to live and love freely like the paperclips of old instead of lying fearfully within his village of fear and hatred towards the Giants.

"What do you have in mind?" He found himself asking without thinking it through. Button simply smiled.

"Oh, I have a few ideas..."

And that was how the two stationeries stopped being stationary and ventured through the aisles on a mad, beautiful quest for everything.

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly innocent and without TW for one of my oneshots... I love writing about sentient objects since there's a lot you can do with their worlds, which is probably why I have so many prompts dedicated to the. But of course, the initial inspiration for sentient objects comes from The Amazing World of Gumball, or specifically the episode which I'm fairly certain is called 'The World'.
> 
> I love TAWOG a lot and think it's a genius show (well, sometimes anyway), particularly the meta humour and creativeness which goes into the multimedia fantastical fourth-wall-breaking town of Elmore. I actually wrote a bit of the first chapter of a serious TAWOG fanfic about a year ago, but never got down to finishing it. If I ever write it, I'll make sure to post it on here~
> 
> So, now that that rant's over, here's the prompt and stuff:
> 
> Prompt- A paper clip getting lost in a Staples. Makes friends with a 'that was easy' button.
> 
> I couldn't help but reference my AU which resulted in me becoming obsessed with paperclips, but other than that I adhered to the prompt well I think. It's inspired by Sausage Party, a very disturbing and very hilarious movie which you probably shouldn't watch.
> 
> Original Number- 151.


End file.
